


Биконхиллзские Палачи

by ElasticLove



Series: Биконхиллзские Палачи [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Asphyxiation, Dark Derek Hale, Dark Stiles, M/M, Minor Character Death, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, Unhealthy Relationships, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 09:55:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4824497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticLove/pseuds/ElasticLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Биконхиллзский Потрошитель» и «Биконхиллзский Головорез» – серийные убийцы, которые выслеживают и убивают жителей Бикон Хиллс. Оба убийцы, абсолютно очарованные друг другом, начинают оставлять друг другу «подарки» после каждого убийства. Они наводят ужас даже поодиночке, но когда они вместе – их хрен остановишь.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Биконхиллзские Палачи

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nevada](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevada/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Butchers Of Beacon Hills](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2164518) by [rainsoakedshoes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainsoakedshoes/pseuds/rainsoakedshoes). 



> Фанфик содержит в себе описания убийств ни в чем не повинных ожп и омп. Обратите на это внимание **до того** , как начнете читать.

Чтобы связать все убийства воедино, полиции потребовалось три тела, найденных в разных частях города.  
  
Хотя Стайлз не удивился, когда их все-таки объединили, поскольку его методы работы и подпись, были хоть и не уникальны, но последовательны.  
  
Газеты прозвали его «Биконхиллзский Потрошитель». Неизвестный и наводящий ужас преступник, что бродил по улицам и выслеживал тех, кому не повезло остаться в одиночестве.  
  
Стайлз был парнем неприметным. В свои девятнадцать, высокий и худощавый, он становился самой любезностью, когда кто-то был рядом, а его улыбка и яркие глаза вселяли в людей ложное чувство безопасности. Он казался тоньше и слабее, чем был на самом деле, и выглядел скорее как жертва, нежели убийца.  
  
Трудно было сказать, кто станет его следующей жертвой. У них не было абсолютно никаких общих черт.  
  
На данный момент на его счету были один мужчина и две женщины. Один азиат, одна белая и одна черная. Замужняя, одинокий и в разводе. Одна натуралка и два гея.  
  
Все трое жили в Бикон Хиллс, и это единственная общая черта, что, по мнению полиции, объединяла всех жертв.  
  
Хотя Стайлз, конечно же, знал лучше.  
  
Он знал, что все трое совершили одну и ту же ошибку – недооценили его.  
  
После четвертого убийства Стайлз решил на некоторое время залечь на дно. Сделать перерыв до того момента, пока не станет слишком плохо, пока он не сможет спать, ощущая, будто бы ему слишком тесно в собственном теле, пока он не сможет думать ни о чем другом, кроме как вонзить в кого-нибудь нож и смотреть, как жизнь покидает глаза жертвы.  
  
Все было тихо в течение недели. Никаких улик, никаких свидетелей, ДНК или других следов, так что расследование зашло в тупик.  
  
На девятый день мини-хиатуса Стайлза нашли пятое тело.  
  
Это было не его рук дело, и полиция довольно быстро отвергла версию, что это очередная жертва Потрошителя. Этой жертве перерезали горло.  
  
  
Стайлза это особо не заинтересовало, убийства происходили все время, а конкретно это было похоже, возможно, на грабеж или попытку изнасилования, превратившуюся в убийство.  
  
Три дня спустя обнаружили еще одно тело. Вместе с ним обнаружили некое послание.  
  
Это не было письмом или визитной карточкой, не было чем-то, что полиция могла расшифровать, но это, определенно, было послание.  
  
Послание для Стайлза.  
  
Когда Стайлз обнаружил полицейский рапорт на столе своего отца, сердце, казалось, вот-вот выпрыгнет из груди.  
  
_«… во рту жертвы обнаружено лезвие канцелярского ножа»._  
  
Канцелярский нож – излюбленное оружие Стайлза, распространенное и неотслеживаемое. Полиция определила характер орудия убийства, когда нашли второе тело со схожими ранениями.  
  
Появился еще один убийца, который оставил Стайлзу послание и подарок.  
  
Конечно же, Стайлз должен был его отблагодарить.  
  


***

  
  
Дерек Хейл сидел на диване в своем лофте в центре города, с ноутбуком и чашкой черного кофе. Все новостные сайты наперебой твердили о найденном ночью теле. Все выглядело, как работа Биконхиллзского Потрошителя.  
  
Дерек сделал глоток и кликнул по одной из ссылок.  
  
Лишь на половине страницы, статья стала для Дерека действительно интересной.  
  
_«… источники в Управлении Шерифа округа Бикон Хиллс утверждают, что на теле жертвы был обнаружен совершенно новый галстук. Он был повязан на шею жертвы, скорее всего, уже после ее убийства»_.   
  
Губы Дерека изогнулись в улыбке от такого изощренного юмора.  
  
Потрошитель определенно получил его подарок.  
  
Вот только он удивился, как такое произошло, потому что информация об этом еще не просочилась в прессу.  
  
Вполне возможно, что это мог быть кто-то из полицейского департамента. Дерек ухмыльнулся. Разве игра не стоит свеч?  
  
Дерек зашел на фейсбук и обнаружил уведомление о том, что сегодня день рождения у одного из его коллег. Он кликнул на профиль мужчины и оставил открытое сообщение.  
  
_«С Днем Рождения, Люк! Не перенапрягайся на работе и хорошенько отпразднуй!»_  
  
Дерек исполнял свою роль хорошо.  
  
Остальные новостные ленты вещали об «этих жутких убийствах». Люди боялись, они критиковали полицию за то, что те позволяли двум убийцам расхаживать на свободе, они желали друг другу оставаться в добром здравии и делились советами, как обезопасить себя. Они были напуганы.  
  
Нет. Люди были напуганы, когда по улицам ходил один убийца, а теперь, когда их было двое, они были в настоящем ужасе.  
  
Благодаря ему и еще одному неизвестному убийце весь город поглотила паника. Будто взрыв ликования где-то в груди.  
  
Он вернулся к списку новостей и начал искать статьи с большим количеством деталей. Единственное, что было известно: жертва была женщиной, а это значит, что полиции пока не удалось ее опознать, либо они все еще не сообщили ее семье. Дерек задался вопросом, по какому принципу Потрошитель выбирал себе жертв, они были всюду и отовсюду. Он не убивал дважды в одном и том же районе, и по демографическим данным они были абсолютно разные. Потрошитель был методичен в своих убийствах, и Дерек бы не удивился, если бы ему сошло с рук больше смертей, чем приписывали ему газеты.   
  
Одна из статей сообщала, что женщину убили так же, как и остальных жертв Потрошителя. То есть искололи ножом.   
  
Должно быть, Потрошитель был достаточно силен, чтобы справиться со своими жертвами, поскольку не было обнаружено никаких доказательств внезапных нападений или воздействия наркотиками. Дерек понимал, что не так уж легко убить кого-то канцелярским ножом. Жертва должна была долго истекать кровью, и это по-любому было очень больно. Дерек не видел никаких фото с мест преступлений, но кровь, скорее всего, была там повсюду. И тело, и сам Потрошитель должны были быть покрыты ею.  
  
У Дерека вставал от одной лишь мысли об этом.  
  


***

  
  
Стайлз постукивал пальцем по нижним зубам и ждал.  
  
Второй убийца, которого в прессе прозвали «Биконхиллзский Головорез», совершил убийство неделю назад, а значит, была очередь Стайлза.  
  
Последние их убийства обрели определенный порядок: они действовали по очереди, оставляя друг другу подарки на каждой жертве. Для Стайлза оставить галстук стало так же важно, как и его оригинальная подпись – оставить жертву лицом в грязи.  
  
Блондинка прошла мимо по пустынной дороге, и Стайлз улыбнулся. Он была похожа на вторую жертву Головореза – первую, в чьем рту он оставил лезвие. Идеально.  
  
Стайлз пошел следом.  
  
– Простите! – позвал он.  
  
Женщина подпрыгнула от неожиданности и крепко сжала в руках сумку, прежде чем обернуться. Сначала в широких глазах явно читалась тревога, но увидев Стайлза, ее лицо тут же смягчилось.  
  
\- Простите, я не хотел вас испугать, – извинился он.  
  
– Все в порядке, – завитки блондинистых волос чуть подпрыгнули, когда она кивнула. – Знаете, я просто слегка взвинчена из-за всех этих убийств, о которых рассказывают в газетах.   
  
Стайлз кивнул, искусно изобразив понимание. Ей стоило бы бояться любого незнакомца, приближающегося к ней на улице, но она ослабила бдительность, потому что Стайлз не походил на угрозу. В этом была ее ошибка.  
  
– Я просто хотел спросить, знаете ли вы, где находится Грейнджер-Стрит? Кажется, я потерялся.   
  
– Конечно, – улыбнулась женщина и указала дальше по дороге.  
  
Прежде чем она успела что-то сказать, Стайлз закрыл ей рот рукой и затолкал в переулок.  
  
Он был быстр и силен, а она не ожидала нападения. К тому времени, когда она наконец-то поняла, что произошло, Стайлз уже держал лезвие возле ее горла и утихомиривал свою жертву.  
  
– Делай то, что я тебе говорю, и с тобой все будет в порядке.  
  
Когда Стайлз убрал нож от горла, в ее глазах на секундочку мелькнуло облегчение. Только затем Стайлз приставил лезвие к ее животу, и она взмолилась, но слова заглушала облаченная в гладкую кожаную перчатку рука.  
  
Стайлз наградил ее дикой ухмылкой, нанеся первый удар. Кровь омыла руку, сделав нож скользким, но Стайлз держал крепко и вонзил лезвие глубже, провернув его внутри ее тела. Слезы текли по ее лицу, тело билось в конвульсиях от боли, она попыталась оттолкнуть его, но Стайлз держал ситуацию под контролем.  
  
Когда все закончилось и ее тело с глухим стуком упало на землю, Стайлз лизнул перчатку, наслаждаясь вкусом крови и кожи. Он вытер руки подолом ее платья и стянул с плеч рюкзак, достав оттуда галстук. Тот был из дешевого нейлона, один из тех, что продаются в упаковках по три или четыре штуки, стремные и с кричащим рисунком. Он купил его за наличку в совершенно другом городе.  
  
Галстук, который он выбрал на этот раз, был черным с рисунком из маленьких красных сердечек. Это казалось достойным подарком, учитывая День Святого Валентина.  
  
Он накинул материал на ее шею и завязал идеальный узел. Закончив, он перевернул жертву лицом вниз. Стайлз был прав, она оказалась прекрасным выбором.  
  
На то, чтобы полюбоваться своей работой у Стайлза было всего лишь несколько мгновений. Он прекрасно знал, что времени у него в обрез.   
  
Позже он бурно кончит, кусая кожу перчаток.  
  


***

  
  
Новости сообщали о новом дизайне галстука, отчего Дерек пришел в полнейший восторг. Он оценил витиеватый юмор Потрошителя. Его подарок на День Святого Валентина был двумя днями позже, но он знал, что его маленького дополнения будет более чем достаточно, чтобы получить прощение за задержку.  
  


***

  
  
Это был первый раз, когда Головорез искалечил тело после смерти. Полиция назвала сердечко, вырезанное на животе жертвы «эскалацией».  
  
Стайлз от этого никак не мог перестать улыбаться.  
  


***

  
  
– Что еще за хренотень с сердечками?! – однажды вечером взвился шериф. Полиция подозревала, что лезвия и галстуки служили признанием для двух убийц, но после этой истории с сердечками их подозрения укрепились еще больше.  
  
Стайлз уклончиво хмыкнул, стоя возле плиты. Это был тот единственный вечер в неделю, когда Стайлз приходил домой на ужин. Всего лишь часть его игры: изображать любящего сына, который озабочен тем, чтобы его отец питался правильно.  
  
Давно прошло то время, когда Стайлзу приходилось выпрашивать у отца детали преступлений. Теперь сын стал старше, и шериф расслабился. К тому же, скорее всего, шерифу в радость было обрести благодарного слушателя для своих идей, так что Стайлз всегда был в курсе всего, о чем знала полиция.  
  
– Они знают друг друга? – бормотал шериф, глядя на фото с мест преступления. – Они влюблены?  
  
Стайлз пожал плечами.  
  
Он ничего не знал о любви. Он не думал, что способен любить, по крайней мере, не так, как другие люди. Однако он действительно думал, что между ним и Головорезом существовала связь, подарки подтверждали, что они понимали друг друга, что были не одиноки.  
  
– У тебя есть какие-нибудь зацепки? – Стайлз, как обычно, всего лишь вел разговор о деле своего отца. У шерифа не было причин подозревать более темные мотивы.  
  
– В последнем убийстве Головореза есть свидетель, но он не может дать ничего, кроме смутного описания мужчины в кожаной куртке. Это ничего не дает, – покачав головой, вздохнул шериф.  
  
– А что насчет Потрошителя?  
  
– Свидетели думают, что видели кого-то возле того места, где нашли женщину в День Святого Валентина, но они не могут дать четкого описания. Некоторые говорят, что парню было около двадцати, некоторые говорят, что ему было за тридцать, один утверждает, что он был в толстовке, остальные, что на нем был пиджак.  
  
Именно этого Стайлз добивался своей неприметной внешностью. Хотя он не знал, что чувствовать по поводу «за тридцать».  
  
Стайлз подошел к столу, чтобы убедиться, что на нем достаточно места, чтобы расставить тарелки, и застыл на месте. На столе рядом друг с другом лежали фото их валентинок. Взгляд Стайлза обращался то к одной фотографии, то ко второй, а во рту внезапно пересохло. Их блондинки лежали на спинах (офицер, скорее всего, перевернул блондинку Стайлза) так что было видно все их раны. Галстук вокруг шеи жертвы Стайлза смотрелся как удавка, маленькие сердечки сочетались тоном с высохшей кровью по всему ее телу. На горле жертвы Головореза был глубокий порез, под ней лужа крови, а порванная рубашка выставляла напоказ вырезанное на животе сердце.  
  
Пульс Стайлза резко подскочил, и это было сродни тому, будто бы он вновь почувствовал, как лезвие пронзало кожу, жир и мышцы блондинки.  
  
– Прости! – Шериф внезапно закрыл оба фото. – Это не то, на что стоит смотреть перед ужином.  
  
Стайлз сглотнул ком в горле и заставил себя моргнуть.  
  
– Все нормально, – хрипловатым голосом уверил он.  
  
Оставшаяся часть вечера прошла для Стайлза на автопилоте. Конечно же, он знал, что жертвой Головореза тоже была блондинка, но от того, что он увидел их вот так рядом, что-то внутри перемкнуло.   
  
Ему необходимо было найти способ встретиться с Головорезом лично.  
  


***

  
  
День оказался на удивление теплым, так что Дерек был в парке не один. Сегодня он был просто наблюдателем, не охотником, не сегодня. Настала очередь Потрошителя.  
  
Дерек улыбнулся так же, как он делал всегда, когда думал о том, что они с Потрошителем по очереди терроризировали милейших жителей Бикон Хиллс. Обычно Дерек не позволял никому и ничему мешать убийству, когда ему хотелось убивать, но в настоящее время он был очень рад расслабиться и подождать своего очередного подарка.  
  
Последним подарком был молодой азиат двадцати одного года. В прессе опубликовали его фото уже на следующий день после обнаружения тела. Он определенно был симпатичным. Уже не в первый раз Дерек сожалел о том, что у него не было доступа к фотографиям с мест преступлений.  
  
В ответ Дерек подарил Потрошителю красивую чернокожую женщину, улыбка которой напоминала ему о Кейт: нежные губы и острые зубки. Он оставил Потрошителю лезвие, торчащее прямо из ее шеи.  
  
Полиция утверждала, что он ожесточался, но это не было правдой. Еще в Нью-Йорке он расчленял своих жертв, но здесь в Бикон Хиллс, он посчитал, что лучше будет сменить тактику. На перерезанное горло перейти было достаточно легко. Методы никогда не были для него определяющим фактором, они зависели от типа выбранных им женщин.   
  
В третий раз за последние полчаса он заметил, что ему встречался один и тот же парень.  
  
В первый раз, когда Дерек принял его за ребенка, он просто проходил мимо. Во второй раз появилась мысль, что тот потерялся. А сейчас Дерек начал подозревать, что это все неспроста.  
  
Этот район не был одним из лучших, по пути ему попалось несколько драгдилеров. Дерек следил за парнем не старше двадцати, чье внимание в данный момент занимала женщина, которая рылась в своей сумке.  
  
Дерек предположил, что это обычный уличный грабитель. Или насильник. Каких только преступников не было в Бикон Хиллс.  
  
Дерек решил, что на сегодня наблюдения достаточно, уже начало темнеть и в скором времени на улицах никого не останется. Не то чтобы у Дерека были какие-либо причины бояться одиноких темных улиц.  
  
Краем глаза Дерек заметил, что парень последовал за ним, и засунул руки в карманы куртки. Пальцы сомкнулись вокруг рукояти ножа. Парень, шедший за ним, был немногим крупнее обычного студента, но Дерек прекрасно умел читать людей. Он знал, что под мешковатой одеждой скрывалось сильное тело. Дерек не собирался рисковать.  
  
Смутная мысль промелькнула в его голове.  
  
_«А что, если этот парень – Потрошитель?»_  
  
Дерек знал, что шансы на это были ничтожны, и он не хотел будить в себе напрасные надежды, даже при том, что он хотел встретить Потрошителя практически так же, как и убивать.   
  
– Простите? – Позвал парень. Теперь их разделяло всего лишь несколько шагов.  
  
Дерек резко повернулся и схватил парня за воротник, припечатав его к стене здания, мимо которого они проходили. Он приставил нож к горлу парня, наблюдая, как у того расширились глаза, но в них совершенно не было страха.  
  
Парень ухмыльнулся, и Дерек тут же почувствовал лезвие возле своего живота. Он опустил взгляд и увидел в руке парня рукоять канцелярского ножа. Дерек вернул ухмылку, но хватку не ослабил.  
  
– Я надеялся, что мы когда-нибудь встретимся, – сказал ему Дерек.  
  
– Ты Головорез, – удивился парень.  
  
– А ты Потрошитель.  
  
– Стайлз, – представился парень, убирая лезвие от Дерека. – Меня зовут Стайлз.  
  
– Дерек.  
  
Дерек убрал свой нож и отступил на шаг. Из того места, где к горлу Стайлза прижимался нож текла тонкая струйка крови. Стайлз коснулся пальцами пореза, а когда убрал их, они блестели от его собственной крови. Он демонстративно облизал пальцы, в то время как Дерек просто стоял и наблюдал.  
  
– А как я узнаю, что это действительно ты? – Сощурился Стайлз.  
  
– У тебя есть доступ к полицейским отчетам? – Дерек знал, что единственный способ убедить Стайлза – раскрыть что-либо, чего не было в СМИ.  
  
– Я сын шерифа, – кивнул Стайлз. – Я видел все отчеты и фото с мест преступлений.  
  
Сынок шерифа – это было даже лучше, чем обычный сотрудник полиции.  
  
– У последней подаренной тебе девушки была татуировка на ключице, – сообщил Дерек. – Я увидел это, когда ее рубашка порвалась во время борьбы.  
  
– А ты хочешь убедиться, что я тот, кем представляюсь? – Стайлз теребил в руках рукоятку своего ножа.  
  
– Если ты действительно тот, кем представляешься, и ты сегодня на охоте, то мой подарок должен быть с тобой.  
  
Стайлз хихикнул, стянул свой рюкзак и расстегнул молнию, достав оттуда галстук: черный с зелеными полосками. Стайлз был доволен, что галстук сочетался с глазами и волосами Дерека.   
  
– Ты всегда убиваешь раньше, если в прессе сообщают, что галстук был полосатый. Если не считать тот случай, когда я оставил тебе валентинку. Тогда ты убил еще быстрее, чем обычно. – Слабое подтверждение, но Дереку этого оказалось достаточно. – Можно? – Стайлз протянул галстук к шее Дерека.  
  
Тот кивнул.  
  
Галстук из грубого нейлона скользил вокруг шеи Дерека, словно шелковый. Стайлз завязал узел ловкими пальцами и начал его затягивать. К тому моменту, когда узел затянулся многим сильнее, чем нужно, глаза Дерека практически почернели от похоти.  
  
Стайлз притянул Дерека ближе к себе, и теперь их губы разделяло не больше одного дюйма.  
  
– Скажи мне, что ты живешь где-то поблизости, – зашептал Стайлз, обдавая дыханием лицо Дерека.  
  
Дерек кивнул и грубо впился в губы Стайлза.  
  


***

  
  
Стайлз тянул на себя галстук, пока скакал на Дереке. Галстук был затянут туго, не настолько, чтобы перекрыть весь кислород, но достаточно, чтобы Дерек задыхался, хватая ртом воздух.   
  
Пальцы Дерека до боли впивались в бедра Стайлза, пока тот двигался вверх-вниз, насаживаясь на член так сильно, как только мог.  
  
На груди Стайлза цвели огромные синяки. Соски все еще были припухшие и сверхчувствительные после того, как их сосали, облизывали, кусали и обтирались о них щетиной, прежде чем Стайлз не взмолился о члене.  
  
– Я так надеялся убить тебя, – признался Стайлз, сквозь тяжелое дыхание.  
  
Дерек застонал, его легкие горели, а на шее на утро точно обнаружатся синяки, но это того стоило.   
  
– Я был уверен, что ты будешь проблемным, что станешь сопротивляться и пытаться побороть меня, – продолжил Стайлз. – Следуя за тобой в парке, я только и мог, что думать о твоей крови, пропитавшей твою одежду. – У Стайлза перехватило дыхание, когда головка проехалась по простате. – Я не мог дождаться, когда услышу твои болезненные крики, заглушенные моей рукой, пока ты боролся бы за жизнь. У меня даже начал вставать, когда я подумал о страхе в твоих глазах, когда бы ты понял, что я победил.  
  
Стайлз опустил взгляд на Дерека и в огромных зрачках не увидел ничего, кроме желания.  
  
– Я видел тебя в парке, – прохрипел Дерек. – Никто не обращал на тебя внимания, но я тебя видел. Я знал, что ты что-то замышлял. Вот почему я держал нож наготове. – Веки Стайлза закрылись, и он громко простонал, чтобы Дерек продолжал говорить, хотя тот едва мог дышать. – Когда ты пошел за мной, я знал… я знал, что ты можешь быть опасен. Я готов был напасть на тебя прежде, чем ты нападешь на меня.  
  
Стайлз кончил, выстреливая спермой прямо на живот Дерека. Он сильно сжал в себе член и резко потянул на себя галстук, затягивая петлю. Перед глазами Дерека потемнело, он широко раскрыл рот, в попытке глотнуть хоть немного воздуха. Дерек кончил в Стайлза, парень застонал, но этот звук, казалось, раздался где-то очень-очень далеко.  
  
Дерек пришел в себя минуту спустя, обнаружив, что Стайлз сидел у него на груди и весело усмехался.  
  
– Эй, – голос Дерек все еще был болезненно-хриплый.  
  
– Эй, – эхом отозвался Стайлз.  
  
Петля галстука ослабла, и Дерек поднял руку, коснувшись нежной кожи.  
  
– Возможно, тебе стоило бы подумать, как ты будешь объяснять синяки, – хихикнул Стайлз.  
  
– Точно замечено, вряд ли говорить людям, что у меня был потрясающий секс с удушением, да еще и серийным убийцей – это хорошая идея.  
  
Теперь уже Стайлз рассмеялся по-настоящему, и Дерек решил для себя, что этот смех нравился ему практически так же, как мольба и стоны. Практически. Дерек потянул Стайлза за талию и тот понял невысказанную команду. Он соскользнул вниз и свернулся возле Дерека. Стайлз накрутил конец галстука на кулак, но не для того, чтобы вновь затянуть и дернуть на себя. Он просто уложил руку прямо на центр груди Дерека.   
  
Некоторое время они лежали в полной тишине, отдыхая от насыщенной ночи и окончательно доводя до сознания тот факт, что они наконец-то нашли друг друга.  
  
– Я хочу убить вместе с тобой, – произнес Стайлз, когда солнце уже начало подниматься и в комнате стало немного светлее. – Конечно, у нас обоих есть свои собственные… фишки, необходимые для удачного убийства, но я думаю, что это могло бы сработать.  
  
– Хочу увидеть тебя в действии с тех самых пор, как ты оставил первый галстук, – признался Дерек. – Мы попробуем.  
  


***

  
  
Они оба встали перед необходимостью раскрыться больше, чем когда-либо, чтобы найти способ заставить их план работать. Обоим пришлось признаться в тех вещах, которые они до сих пор еще никогда не произносили вслух, тех вещах, о которых они старались даже не думать.  
  
Стайлз был первым человеком, которому Дерек рассказал о Кейт. О той женщине, у которой были свои собственные психопатические наклонности, которая заглянула Дереку прямо в душу и обнаружила там тьму. Он рассказал о том, как Кейт использовала его, чтобы убивать людей, как он был инструментом в ее руках, а она пожинала плоды. Буквальные и метафорические плоды, как впоследствии осознал Дерек. Она использовала его для убийств и получала за их головы плату. Стайлз тихо поражался наглости Кейт, но все же предложил Дереку выследить ее, чтобы она получила по заслугам. И впился в его губы жестким поцелуем, когда тот признался, что та уже давно мертва.  
  
Дерек понимающе кивал, когда Стайлз рассказывал о том, каково это – быть вечно игнорируемым и недооцененным. Как люди постоянно отвергали его, считая маленьким гиперактивным засранцем без фильтра, когда как Стайлз был умнее любого из них. Он рассказал Дереку о своем первом убийстве. Это был Джексон Уиттмор, парень из его класса, который вечно издевался над Стайлзом. Он провернул дело так, что все выглядело как несчастный случай, и даже при том, что Стайлз последний видел Джексона в живых, ни у кого и мысли не возникло, что он имел к этому какое-то отношение, что буквально приводило в бешенство. Стайлз признал, что вслух это прозвучало глупо, но Дерек заверил его, что это совсем не глупо.   
  
_"Ты много месяцев водишь за нос все полицейское управление, всякий, кто не смог разглядеть в тебе умного и опасного человека, заслужил то, что получил."_  
  
В конечном итоге они решили отправиться на охоту вместе (Стайлз назвал это «шоппингом», но Дерек лишь закатил глаза и поцеловал).  
  
Они бродили по тому же самому парку, в котором встретились, держась за руки и улыбаясь, как любая нормальная пара. Друзья Дерека, как и друзья Стайлза, были в курсе того, что они интересовались мужчинами, так что попадись им на пути кто-либо из знакомых, они вполне могли бы объяснить, что держали свои отношения в тайне. К счастью, в округе не наблюдалось ни одного знакомого лица.  
  
Стайлз указал на трех или четырех женщин, спрашивая, подойдут ли они, но Дерек отрицательно качал головой.  
  
– Ничего страшного, если мы сегодня никого не найдем, то можем вернуться завтра, – уверил его Стайлз.  
  
По правде говоря, обоим уже было не по себе, жажда убивать становилась все сильнее. Но при этом оба достаточно хорошо держали себя в руках, чтобы не сорваться и не убить первого встречного.  
  
– Ее, – Дерек указал на проходящую женщину, когда уже начало темнеть.  
  
Он не объяснил, почему именно эта женщина. По мнению Стайлза, она выглядела так же, как и другие тридцатилетние белые женщины, но он не стал спорить.  
  
Женщина строчила сообщение и совершенно их не замечала, так что Стайлз, кивнув Дереку, последовал за ней.   
  
– Простите? – Стайлз решил придерживаться своей обычной уловки.  
  
– Что? – Женщина смерила его таким взглядом, будто бы он был чем-то, во что она вляпалась.  
  
– Извините, – Стайлз склонил голову, играя роль растерянного студента, – кажется, я потерялся. Не подскажите, где находится Хиндли-Стрит?   
  
Женщина усмехнулась и указала рукой в ту сторону, откуда она шла.   
  
– Вам вон туда. По дороге увидите большой знак «Хиндли-Стрит».  
  
Стайлз не успел что-либо еще сказать, она развернулась и пошла дальше, неприятно цокая каблуками по асфальту.   
  
Стайлз глянул на Дерека через плечо и кивнул.  
  
Дерек шел вперед Стайлза, они вместе вышли за ней из парка. Женщина все так же не замечала преследования.  
  
У светофора ее нагнал Дерек, улыбнулся и начал флиртовать. Женщина с легкостью попалась в его ловушку, и это было так захватывающе. По темным улицам бродили убийцы, а женщины все так же теряли бдительность из-за его симпатичного лица.   
  
Стайлз наблюдал с расстояния за тем, как Дерек болтал и смеялся с женщиной, а пульс стремительно ускорялся от знания, что они собирались с ней сделать. Дерек положил ей руку на плечо, и она его не оттолкнула. Она не заметила, как Дерек заглянул ей за плечо и кивнул Стайлзу. Она не видела надвигающуюся атаку, пока не стало слишком поздно кричать и звать на помощь.   
  
К тому времени, когда к ним присоединился Стайлз, Дерек уже затащил женщину в маленький переулок и прижал к стене. Дерек закрывал ей рот одной рукой, а второй крутил ножом перед ее лицом.   
  
Женщина посмотрела на Стайлза, ее мокрые от слез глаза молчаливо молили о помощи. Она крепко зажмурилась, облаченная в перчатку рука Дерека заглушила ее крик, когда в руке Стайлза появился его собственный нож.  
  
– Ш-ш-ш, ш-ш-ш, с тобой все будет в порядке, – успокаивал ее Дерек.  
  
Стайлз теплой твердой стеной прижимался к боку Дерека. Женщина вновь закричала, и Дерек опустил взгляд, увидев, как лезвие Стайлза прижалось к ее животу. Тонкая блузка пропитывалась ее кровью.  
  
– Тупая тварь, – зашипел Стайлз, полоснув ее лезвием и ощущая дрожь от боли.  
  
– Готово? – спросил Дерек после того, как Стайлз нанес еще несколько ударов.   
  
Стайлз кивнул.  
  
Их тела буквально вибрировали от восторга. Оба прижались друг к другу так близко, как это на данный момент было возможно.  
  
Дерек приставил нож к ее шее и одним быстрым сильным движением перерезал ей глотку. Стайлз хрипло и удивленно хохотнул, когда струя артериальной крови забрызгала их лица.   
  
Скользкие от крови губы соединились, когда бездыханное тело жертвы упало к их ногам. Обоих мужчин потряхивало от накатившего адреналина, и они крепче вцепились друг в друга.  
  
Они оставили ее лежащей лицом вниз, в серо-голубом галстуке и с лезвием во рту. Оба решили, что это последний раз, когда полиция обнаружит на теле галстук и лезвие канцелярского ножа. Дерек и Стайлз нашли друг друга, а значит, незачем больше оставлять подарки.   
  
Дерек трахнул Стайлза на полу прямо возле двери лофта. Когда они кончили, сперма расплескалась по измазанной кровью одежде.  
  


***

  
  
_«БИКОНХИЛЛЗСКИЕ ПАЛАЧИ»_  
  
На следующий день онлайн-новости пестрили именно такими заголовками.  
  
(Стайлз заценил аллитерацию.)  
  
_«Кровавая парочка объединилась»_  
  
Шестичасовые новости выделили на обсуждение преступлений целых полчаса.  
  
(Оба сидели на диване Дерека и делали свои замечания на слова дикторов.)  
  
_«Влюбленные серийные убийцы»_  
  
В следующее воскресенье показали полуторачасовой специальный выпуск новостей, включающий в себя интервью с полицией, членами семей жертв и экспертами по психологии поведения.  
  
(Стайлз кончил прямо Дереку в глотку, пока «эксперт» толковал о предположении, что Потрошитель резал людей, потому что был импотентом. Дерек жестко трахал Стайлза, пока мама жертвы Головореза плакала по погибшей дочери.)  
  


***

  
  
– В Бикон Хиллс становится скучно, – пожаловался Стайлз.  
  
Он лежал, растянувшись на диване Дерека и глядя на город сквозь большие окна. Они оба были раздеты, синяки на бледной шее Стайлза соответствовали пальцам Дерека, а сам Дерек рассматривал несколько маленьких порезов на своей груди и животе, что оставил ему Стайлз.   
  
– Знаешь, я никогда не был за пределами штата, – эти слова были сказаны Стайлзом по большей части самому себе. – Нам стоило бы попутешествовать.  
  
– Попутешествовать? – Дерек вскинул обе брови.  
  
Стайлз кивнул, на его лице расцвела широкая усмешка.  
  
– В смысле, «Биконхиллзские Палачи» тоже круто, но что ты думаешь по поводу «Манхэттенских Убийц»?  
  
– Я переехал сюда из Бруклина, такое скорое возвращение в Нью-Йорк может вызвать лишние вопросы, – покачал головой Дерек.  
  
– Хмм, – Стайлз сел и скрестил ноги, – тогда как насчет «Портлендских Хищников» или «Убийц из Канзас-Сити»?  
  
– А мне нравится, – согласился Дерек.  
  
– Плохо только, что у нас нет денег, – пожал плечами Стайлз.  
  
– Говори за себя, – усмехнулся Дерек, завалившись на диван рядом со Стайлзом. – У моей семьи их полно.  
  
– Правда? – Спросив это, Стайлз тут же потянулся за поцелуем.  
  
– Я работаю только для того, чтобы создать видимость нормальности, – сообщил парню Дерек. – Я спокойно могу и не работать, если захочу.  
  
– Я продолжаю находить все больше и больше причин, чтобы любить тебя, – Стайлз улыбнулся в ключицу Дерека. – Для начала ты тоже убиваешь людей, потом позволяешь мне тебя резать, а теперь я узнаю, что ты еще и богат. Я никогда тебя не отпущу.  
  
Дерек схватил Стайлза за талию и притянул ближе к себе, так что теперь Стайлз практически сидел на его коленях.  
  
– Ты так говоришь, как будто я когда-нибудь смогу тебя отпустить, – грубо зашептал Дерек Стайлзу прямо в ухо. – Ты мой.  
  
– А ты мой. – Стайлз запустил пальцы в волосы Дерека и, резко сжав руку в кулак, оттянул назад.  
  
– А как насчет «Хьюстонских Охотников»? – Дерек провел рукой вниз по животу Стайлза, навстречу его члену.  
  
Стайлз выгнулся на прикосновение Дерека.  
  
– Идеально.


End file.
